Taking One Tooth At A Time
by bluebutterfly2006
Summary: Serena Mills had just graduated from college. Now her dreams of becoming a Dental hygienist was happening. Serena had everything. So she thinks. When she hears the name "Darien Shields or The"Jerk" ..Will they continue where they left off OR will something unexpected happen?..There is no scouts or evil beings in this.. Want to know more .. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!.This story came to mind I thought to give it a shot..This chapter is shorter than my usual ones. Sorry about that but I also included the summary{complete} too.. Also I change the names some of them..There is no scouts or evil beings in this.. This is just an ordinal story I'm hoping I can get out of this writer's block and back to writing.. Here's Taking One Tooth At A Time..

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon. Or Character's known Names.

Summary{complete}: Serena Mills had just graduated from college. She actually did it. Now her dreams of becoming a Dental hygienist was happening. Serena had everything but one thing.. Someone to fall in love with which was another dream of hers.

One day Serena stumbles at the name that was just called out, Darien Shields. Once the know name "Jerk" who gave her hell in high school.. This should be interesting Serena thought.. Will they continue where they left off OR will something unexpected happen?..

Taking On One Tooth At A Time.

****************** Chapter 1 **************************

All the studying and headaches paid off ,Serena thought as she went to retrieve her degree she shook the dean's hand and he reply "Congrats Miss Mills" "Thank you" she replied back and smiled at her mom taking pictures at the glorious day of their life.

Back at the Mills household Serena changed out from her cap and gown to something comfortable.

"Mom?" Serena asked.

"In here Dear" Mrs Mills replied back.

Mrs. Mills was in the living room..She had just put a picture in an 8×10 frame. It was all three of them smiling.. They had stop by and printed some pictures to take home.

"You ready Serena?" Mrs. Mills asked. Placing the picture on the coffee table.

"Sure am" Serena replied back.

The women was going to check out an apartment complex that was near Dental Wishes.. A new dentist place that they had built. Serena had applied weeks before graduating and in a week she got the job.. She did call them and tell them that she would have to start after she graduated. Drake Nebb the Dentist said that he understood and told her to start work that following Monday.

The apartment was small, but cozy. It was a One bedroom, one bath and a kitchen, living room and dining room that connected to one big room. Serena notice the decorative walls; the pictures had angel's in them. The landlord had just told them that the previous owner didn't want anything that was left so if Serena was interested in the place the stuff left was hers. The landlord Heggy show them the rest of the rooms..Serena like it so she signed the papers and Heggy handed her the key and told her the rent was due the 2nd week of the month.. Serena nodded in understanding.

Mrs. Mills and her daughter had made it back home after they stop at a local grocery store to get some empty boxes for Serena to pack her things in.

"We're back" Mrs. Mills called out looking for her husband. Just then they both smell the hamburger meat from the grill.."I know where he is at now!" Mrs. Mills continue.

"Hi Dear" Mrs Mills said

"Hi Dad.. Smells good!" Serena said.

Mr. Mills chuckle.. "Hey Hun, Hey Serena..Still my sweet girl" he said.. Wiping the sweat off his brow and cleaning his black glasses while the meat was grilling.

"Since supper isn't ready mom and dad.. I'm going to pack some of my items.." Serena said and turn to go back inside.

"Don't be too long Serena" her mom said.

"I won't mom" Serena yelled out to the outside.

Serena started packing her needed stuff.. Not everything of course, she would still need some things here just in case deals. After Serena had finished some of her packing. Her stomach got the best of her so she decided to head back downstairs.

The Mills ate out on the picnic table.. It was such a pretty day for it. They had begin eating and Mrs. Mills try to break the silence by saying joking.

"Hey Serena that boy at the grocery store was pretty cute huh?"

"WHAT BOY?" Mr. Mills voice thunder.

"Relax Dad!.. He was just helping me carry the empty boxes to my car.. and besides he's too young for me anyways.."

"It was a joke dear.. and well it was ruin" Mrs. Mills said and sighed.

"Oh.. You know the rules young lady.." Mr. Mills said pointing a fork at Serena's way.

"Yes Dad.. But I'm moving out tomorrow.."

"Don't remind me" Mr. Mills said sadly.

"Awe.. Dad I still come and visit..Silly.." Serena said.

"You better!" Mr. Mills said..I like having a dentist to make house calls"

"Dad I'm not a dentist.. A dentist hygienists..Is what I'm..Never-mind.." Serena corrected him and then they all laughed.

Evening had gone and now night has return.. Sleep thought Serena. It had been a long exhausting day. She got ready for bed cover up and went to sleep. Her mother and father had also did the same.

Suddenly Darien woke up from his slumber to realize he was in pain.. Dumb tooth...He had to go and eat that piece of hard candy.. Ugh he thought I can't wait til morning.. So I can do something for this tooth.. I'm hoping it's just bruise.. But knowing my luck it's probably worst..Darien got up since he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.. He went to the counter at took some pain medicine to help his tooth and grab a snack..He went into the living room and stretch out on the couch and begin his reading "The Planet We Know".. It was interesting.. Darien didn't think it would be. but a friend had suggested to him so he thought why not?..It wasn't long that him too had fallen asleep..

Yes it's a short chapter.. Sorry everyone...Don't hate me.. I hope you guys like it.. There's more to come..

Please leave a review..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes these Chapter's are gonna to be short..Sorries...I want to thank my readers for sticking with me while I'm heaving troubles with this story ..Thank you I appreciate very much.. **_

_**I also want to give Thanks to following; lollypop19980,LaNaHaHwAnNa,FrancisTheGildedHero, .3511,and LoveInTheBattlefield for review, alerts and fav's (added me)..Thank you...**_

_**Now Here's Chapter 2..Enjoy :-)**_

** Taking One Tooth At A Time**

******Chapter 2******

Serena woke up from the alarm buzzing in her ear. Ugh she thought. Morning. She jumped up quickly and got ready for today. Even-though it was a dreadful Monday she would make the best of it. Serena rushed downstairs grab a piece of toast while her purse in one hand and head out the door. She then took the keys out of the front pocket of her purse. Serena then climb in her black cavalier car that was bought for her 16thbirthday. Which she deserve it because of she kept her word and had good grades all year...Serena turn the car on and put in gear and drove to work**.**

Twenty minutes later Serena was at work. The building was made of red brick and was huge it had square windows. Of course she went inside where the patients did since she had no idea where to go to.. From looking outside no one would imagine how the big the inside look too. As she went inside there was the receptionist's desk on the right and the waiting room on left. Serena approach the desk and waited for her to finish up a phone call. She notice that the waiting room had abundant blue seated chairs and a book shelve too. The receptionist has short blonde hair with purple clip to the side. She also was very big bone and tall a little fluffy but hey we all was guilty of putting on some pounds. But she was more tall like.

"Can I help you?" The receptions asked in distaste.

"Yes..I'm the new Dental Hygienist?!" Serena said.

"Go around back to where it says employees only" she said as she pointed out behind from the desk.

"Thank-You" Serena said as she went toward the direction given.

The receptionist just gave an "uh huh" response and went to answer the ringing phone. Here we go Serena thought as she opened the door.

"Hi!."came a voice from a woman in a blue flowery scrubs and then said "You must be Serena..I'm Deena."

The woman-Deena has medium color blonde hair highlights with pieces of her brunette color peaking through. She was very skinny though..Serena noticed her hiding the fact she smoke by shoving the cigarette pack deeper in her purse..Deena's face flushed.. Either she just started smoking or she's trying to quit..hmm Serena thought.

"Here you can have the locker next to mine" Deena said with a smile.

"Um...Thanks" Serena reply and putting her purse in the locker and shutting it.

"No problem" Deena said. "Now we better head on in"

"Right" Serena said and the women went back out to the room next to the waiting room.

The 1st few hours went by so fast that it dong on Serena that it was lunch time..Wow she thought.

Serena went back to her locker and retrieve her purse.

"Hey Serena.. You want to eat lunch with us?" Deena asked.

"Not today..I need to make some phone calls.." Serena said.."Maybe next time"

"K..C -ya in a hour" Deena said.

Serena had reached her car she climbed in..Yeah she packed her lunch, but she did because she didn't know nothing of this place. Everyone here was so nice even -Dr. Nebb was.. And the receptionist, Patty.. She wasn't to thrill bout Mondays..She then checked her phone five missed calls from her mom, Mina and three missed text messages from Raye, Amy and Lita. Serena text them all back, but called her mom and told said she was having a good day that she would talk to them soon. She then got off with her mother and inhale her lunch and took a sip of her cold crisp diet coke.

"Ah..That hits the spot" she said out-loud.

Before long it was time to head back inside..Serena clocked back in and so did the others. Then they was slammed for a solid two hours..which was odd, but they kept busy. But then it slow down and it went back to it's slow turtle pace. Serena went over to Patty and ask

"Who's next Patty?"

"Here you go Serena" Patty said reaching her a folder with next patient's name inside.

"Thank you"..Andrew?!" Serena asked confused.

"Yep" Andrew responded back.

"I thought you had appointment next week?" Serena asked.

"Well I did but a friend of mine needed to come on in and so I just see if they could see me too..Since he was having car troubles.. Andrew said while Serena put a bib on him.

"Oh okay..where is he at?"Serena asked adjusting the chair level.

Andrew sighed.. "He must still be on the phone trying to get his car fix" through a mouthul since Serena was examining his mouth and clean his teeth

"K" Serena replied back .."That's it..Dr. Nebb will be in shortly"

"Thanks Serena.. It was nice seeing you again.. Stop by at arcade anytime" Andrew said

"It was nice seeing you too Andrew..Sounds like a plan. I miss those chocolate milkshakes.." Serena said. They both laughed and Serena left and shut the door behind her. She then went to put Andrew's folder in the "Need to be See" or "Next Up" section box. As she did this she heard the name "Darien Shields" she stop right in her tracks. Serena's heart skip a beat..Nah it couldn't be Serena thought. He moved away for collage..She took a peak in the waiting room and suddenly hid back. OH MY GOD! It's him..The most handsome man on this planet.. His short jet black hair with just a few pieces fell into his dreamy blue eyes. Darien is wearing blue jeans and dark green shirt that covered his muscle tone arms and chest..Wow Serena thought..She never told anyone about her crush on him not even the girls know...Relax Serena! He's not into you remember how he was such a jerk to you in high school guys like that NEVER changed...Hmm she thought..I wonder..

"Hey Deena I take this one" Serena said taking the papers.

"A old friend of yours" Deena asked

"You could say that" Serena said and turn to face him..

_**I know, I know I'm evil for leaving it there.. *evil grin*..But I do promise that there will be a 3**__**rd**__** chapter.. **_

_**Until next chapter my readers..Please review..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys!..Another chapter...yay..I know..it's about time..lol..I need to thank the ones that left reviews thank you..I also need to thank the ones that just recently added me as fav's/alerts; Inukaglover4ev22,Mrs.689,TinaFOTZE,blondieluver612,Yukikiralacas, and [ .3511..Sorry your name didn't show up last time]..**_

_**Oh if you guys haven't already..Check out my other story A New Start..It's still in progress but there's more chapters to read lol.. I would read it I heard its good..but anyways back to this one I hope y'all like it.. Here's chapter 3.. Enjoy...**_

** Taking One Tooth At A Time**

** ******* Chapter 3 *************

Serena look down at the paper and smile to herself. Boy ain't he gonna to be surprise.. He always said that I wouldn't make it anywhere..HA!.. Serena thought. But I will be polite first then go from there she continue in as she open the door.

* * *

What was taking so long? Darien thought..This place was new to him.. Of all the years he lived here he hadn't visit this place.. Seemed nice..just hating waiting..oh this tooth.. Darien thought.

Few minutes later the door opened and Darien said "YOU?!"

Serena ignore the comment and smile and said.

"Hello Mr. Shields. My name is Serena. I will be examining your teeth today..Could you please tell me what brings you here today?"she said while seated herself in the roller chair and started to type in the information into the computer.

Darien gave a light chuckle. Wow his meatball head had sure prove him wrong..he thought. Wait did he just admit to owning her..what?..What I'm I thinking. Yeah she had been attractive to him even now in her pink scrubs that would let you imagine.. Darien shook his head.. Stop that you two was kids back then.. She's probably married anyways.. Just then he looked at her left hand and a certain finger and notice it was bare. As he look to answer her question he was caught into her blue sparking eyes. He had notice her famous hairstyle was gone and medium blonde hair was it's in place and she clear her throat.

"Mr. Shields?.. You feeling okay?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah.. I'm having some pain back here" Darien said pointing to his chin..

"Okay.. Let's take a look.." Serena said putting the "bib" around his neck and adjusting the chair he was in so she look inside his mouth.

"Looks like you have..bruise tooth..But Dr. Nebb will have to look at it to see" Serena said "He will be in shortly"

"Whatever you say meatball head" Darien said smirking..

"What?" Serena said.

"Don't tell me you have forgot your name..Meatball head" Darien said in chuckle.

Serena could feel her face boil and then she mumble "Jerk". She then took a breath and said. "Mr. Shields I'm not that girl you knew in high school" Serena then slammed the door hard behind her. The nerve of that guy!.Who does he think he is..grrr.. she thought.

She hasn't change Darien thought Well maybe a little bit..Wait til Drew here's bout this..

* * *

The work day had ended and Serena was so relieved it had. She made it back to her parent's house. Today was the day she was moving into her apartment and she wasn't letting that "Jerk" get to her. Mrs. Mills had chicken and rice fixed and the family ate and started towards the apartments. When they got there Serena looked at the color gold number then place the key in the hole and unlock it. After them carrying boxes from the car and to the apartment and trying not to fall on the boxes was stack on-top one another and waiting to be unpack. Serena told them thanks and gave them a hug and her parents soon left and she was lonely. But she had to get to work.

"Let's do this" she said opening the 1st box and place the items in place. "I need some music!" She said.

Serena hunt out her mini radio and turn it on and crank it up..She hadn't even thought she was disturbing her neighbor in room #206.

* * *

Suddenly there was a hard knock on Serena's door. She turn the volume down and went to the door and unlock it before opening it her reply was "YOU!"

Darien didn't know who his new neighbor was but whoever it was sure didn't give a damn about anyone else. He then uncover the sheets that was on him and head in a few steps to Room #205.

Did I just heard singing? From what he heard sound like a girl.. Well she's going to know that you have to keep quiet at times. Darien then give a door a hard knock. Behind the door he could hear the music decease and moving of feet at the door and the sound of the door being unlock.

"YOU" he said well they both together.

"I can't believe this. Shit" Serena said

Darien took advantage of this time and said."Well Meatball Head..surprising to see you here..Seeing how you could never save any money" and a smirk came on his face.

"Jerk!" Serena said.. Some people do change and then some don't"

Serena collected herself and calmly said "Mr. Shields may ask why you are here?"

Oh she's going to play that kind of game OK..Darien thought.

"Could you please keep the music down..Some of us-actually works at nights you know...Good Night Meatball Head.

Then the door was slam in front of Darien and he give a light chuckle. Glad she hasn't really changed he thought..The only thing that has was her beautiful body.. Her hips fit just right in those blue jeans and her breast snug against that pink top. Her blonde hair put back in a purple bandana.

Serena's eyes still had that sparkle in them...Such a beauty..Wait.. What.. Snap of Darien...Me liking Meatball Head..I don't think so..Not in my life time..Darien said as he climbed into bed to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Night has fallen and Serena was getting sleepy. Good thing her bed was up..She had unpacked more then she had intended..

But now she was needing Z's. Serena got ready for bed; brush her teeth, set her alarm and put on her Pj's and then turn off the lights and climb into bed.

Then she heard beats and bangs in the next room over. What the hell is he doing Serena thought, Never mind I don't want to know. The noises keep her up so she march over there and knock on the Jerk's door.

"Yes?" Darien said after opening the door.

"Do you mind!..Some people has to work during the day you know...SO PLEASE KEEP QUIET!..she yelled and then turn around and said. "Good night Jerk" and with that she went to her room.

Some people I never.. Serena thought..Wait he was wearing scrubs wasn't he?..Oh well..All sudden the image of Darien came to her mind from earlier.

He was bare chest and muscle tone with sweat pants on with his black hair messed up from trying to sleep and his sleepy eyes but dreamy.. Snap of Serena" she said out loud..No way I will be with a Jerk.. I'm just tired..She lay back down and soon went to sleep.

_**What do you guys think?..Yes it's a short chapter.. Sorries..**_

_**I'm having lots of writer's block on this story for some reason. If anyone has any suggestions please do tell I'm all ears.. I hope you all are liking this story so far.. Please leave a review.. Until next time my readers.. :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone..I really happy with all the reviews..a BIG thank you! Thank you my wonderful readers for keeping up with this story.. I also want to thank the following for added me as fav/alert/author..Thank you; poisonIvy89,serenityangelrose.. Here's Chapter 4.. Enjoy :-)**_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

****** Chapter 4 ********

Serena woke up and got ready for work like usual. Friday has finally made it. Good thing too Serena thought..I'm have a long exhausted week. As long as I don't have to see "him" it'd be a good day. Urgh Last night..That man..I swear one of these day.. Serena thought.

Serena's day was awful! Nothing went right. She couldn't keep her mind off of Darien. Or the "Jerk" she kept calling him in mind and person. First she couldn't get the "bib" on a patient correctly and well the mess went everywhere..She was lucky because the woman could tell she was having a bad and told Serena that it was alright.. That she been there too..Next patient well that didn't get any better. Serena had one of her klutz attack and trip over a cord and the instrument tools went everywhere from the tray she was carrying..She then bent down and started to pick them up and Deena started helping her.

"What's wrong Serena?" Deena asked.

Serena wiped the sweat from her bow with the back of her hand and said. "I have no idea what is going on with me today...It's like I have seven years back luck or something.."

"Did you break a mirror?" Deena asked joking.

"Nope" Serena replied back..The girls giggled.

"I guess your having a Monday instead of a Friday" Deena suggested.

"I guess so" Serena said.

"MISS MILLS!" Dr. Nebb thunder through the room.

"Oh no!" whisper Serena towards Deena's way and the girls look at one another. Then Serena replied with "Yes?"

"Could you please come in here?" Dr. Nebb said.

"Sure" Serena said getting up and touch Deena's shoulder and said "Thank you for helping me"

"No problem" Deena replied back and turn to take the tools to the wash/sanitize room.

Serena approach Dr. Nebb's office it was just the next door from where they store their stuff. The office was a small one with a computer with a chair of course. There in front facing was two more chairs for patient's conservation. Behind the computer desk there was a medium height book shelve that had books on the second and third shelve down. But on the first -main shelve has pictures of Dr. Nebb and his kids and grand children.

Serena knocked on the door by using her two knuckles and said "Dr. Nebb you wanted to see me?"

"Yes- Miss Mills.. Please close the door and take a seat" Dr. Nebb replied.

"K" Serena said. Then shut the door and took a seat that was in front of Dr. Nebb.

Dr. Nebb look from his computer and said "Miss Mills-Serena. I have notice the awesome job that you've done..But today I have also notice you are having a bad day? Is there something wrong?..." Dr. Nebb said

"Oh nothing" Serena said in a blush. "It's just a bad day"

"Oh okay.." Dr. Nebb said. "How would you like to come with me to the hospital to exam patient's teeth?..There having a free trial..We may get some more patients in..."

"Yeah..I mean..Sure" Serena replied.

Dr. Nebb giggle Serena reminder him of his daughter, but minus the blonde hair.

"We go after work..That's when the shift changes and it would be easier to wait til then"

"Okay.." Serena said. "May I ask why did you pick me?"

"I figure you earn it and deserve too" Dr. Nebb.

* * *

The day had ended and Serena couldn't wait. She had always enjoy helping others .Dr. Nebb and Serena took separate vehicles so they could go home afterwards.

Once in the hospital Serena notice how busy it was.. Serena look down at her watched it read fifteen minutes to six pm. Yep it was definitely shift change. It wasn't just Dr. Nebb and Serena there. A few of the dentist in the area was there also.

The supervisors of the hospital had announce that each of the dentist and dentist hygienist would be pair up with a nurse.

The woman has medium red hair and she was very short but her voice made up for it. She wore a navy long business skirt with a thin light blue long sleeve shirt that has a gold broach at the top of the neckline. She look so familiar thought Serena and then Dr Nebb whisper to her that was his daughter Katie.

"Wow.. She's amazing..So professional.." Serena whisper back to him and he nodded.

"I don't why she had to dress so formal today..Usually she's in scrubs" Dr. Nebb said still in a whisper.

"Double wow." Serena giggle.. "I'm glad she's like that.."

"Me too" Dr. Nebb reply.

"Okay everyone..Settle down..I will pair you guys up..Fiona with Michelle, Michael with Mitch, Cassie with Dawn, Maggie with Eve,.Dr Nebb and myself.. I believe that's it.. Katie said and stopped herself since by now it was Dr. Nebb, Serena and herself standing..Since the rest had left after being pair up.

"Oh I'm sorry Serena..I guess I miss counted-but I was sure there was/" Katie said and then they heard.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Goldsmith." Darien said out of breath from running since he was late.

"Mr. Shields..Darien.. I told you to call me Katie..That's it-.. Serena meet Darien

"Okay.. Mrs/.. Katie.. Wait?/Darien said.

"WHAT?!" Serena and Darien said together.

Katie and Dr. Nebb had disappear leaving Darien and Serena alone. Darien went over the front desk to see who of his patient's was on the list for a dental check up. He took his time just to see what she would say. He wonder how long it take before she said something. Believe or not he actually enjoy spending time with his favorite meatball head.

"So Mr. Shields?..Any Takers?" Serena said in her most polite voice..Her day really got worst..She really didn't want to be here with him ugh!

"Yes Miss Mills"..Darien respond back polite also. "This way"

The girl was just only eleven years old and she had broken her leg and just the other day she found out she had to go under surgery because of it.. That's all Darien told Serena. She know not to ask anymore..Serena understood..She too couldn't tell anyone about her patient's to anyone..But the girl did agree to free dental examination. Well her parents did..Darien open the door and enter first.

"Hello Tammy!" Darien said

"Hi Darien" Tammy reply back looking up from her tablet.

"Hows my favorite patient doing?" Darien asked.

"Good..But everyone is your favorite" Tammy said.

"That's true.. I care for all my patients." Darien said.

Tammy smile and Darien smile back to her and then Tammy asked.

"Who's that?"

"Who..Oh her..Just someone I pick up from the street" Darien said joking.

"DARIEN!" Tammy said.

"Alright... This is Serena. She will be checking your teeth today" Darien said.

"And your girlfriend?" Tammy said shock.

"Yep" Darien said and then wink.

"OH Darien..Stop that...She just a friend. Ain't she?." Tammy said.

"Yeah she is a good friend" Darien said. What in the world was he thinking saying this in front of Serena..Oh well..

Serena couldn't be mad at him..She knew what he was doing and a way it melted her heart.. His kindness was so sweet. A side she wish she seen more of.. Then Serena notice two pairs of eyes looking at her..

"Uh right.. Like Darien mentioned.. My name is Serena and I will be examine your teeth today. Serena then took what she needed out of her bag all except the mask she didn't want to scare Tammy and placed the instruments on the tray table and putting the bib around her neck gently.

"Let's take a look can you say ah?"Serena asked. Tammy mocked Serena and she then did her examination..

As Serena was finishing up the examination Darien notice how beautiful she look..How couldn't he seen it before she / Suddenly his thought was interrupted by Serena hollering at him to reach her a tool of hers..

He did as she asked but when they touch that same spark of electricity went through them. Serena was then lost in Darien's eyes and him lost in hers. They both had the thought.. What was going on?..

Serena lost the trance and finish up and said "Keep up the good work." Serena said.

"Thanks Serena! Don't keep Darien to much away" Tammy said and gave her a wink

"Your cute kid" Serena said. "Bye "

"Bye" Tammy reply back.

"I'll be back later Tammy to check your vitals" Darien said.

"K"

Serena and Darien exited the room and when they reached the nurses desk. Darien log in and started typing in the information about his favorite patient..He could do this when he check her vitals, but he wanted to test Serena. Even though it was a free check up it still needed to be recorded.

I need more information but he is being a hog thought Serena. I have to do the old fashioned way for now..Patty sure would love this..NOT!..Patty hated doing this paper and then transfer to computer deals it was a pain..I wish he would hurry up..I would like to be home right now.

"Come on Darien!I want to go home!" Serena said in a little whine. "Please let me see it"

"Just a sec" Darien said

"DARIEN! Surely you can finish it up when I leave" Serena said..Take all the time you want you gorgeous hunk..Wait what..why was thinking that..ugh I need to go home.

But what if I want you to stay longer I- Darien thought and shook his head and notice she did the same thing so he said. "You feeling okay meatball head?"

"Could you please STOP calling me that..If you haven't notice I have a different hairstyle now" Serena said angry.

"You always be my meatball head!" Darien mumble.

"What was that?" Serena asked confused.

"Never mind.. Here" Darien said handling her the paper he had. Yet again another shock happen again.

"WHAT THE HELL?" they both replied and then shrugged. Soon after that Serena left and went home to her comfy bed. While Darien work a long night him as dreamy confuse man..

* * *

The next day Serena had already call her mom and talk for a while. Then she call the girls. Lita was busy in a food contest. Amy had to work in for some one..Raye well she had a date with Chad..It was bout time..Mina has to work..But they all promise to come over and see her new place..But of all of them Mina was the one she told the most to..Especially about Darien-She told her everything..Mina's short advice before she had to go was ."Just follow your heart not your head or hormones and then she giggled. It'd will work out if it's destiny"..Serena look at the clock six minutes til three pm. Everyone is busy and I'm bored Serena thought. But somehow she couldn't get that "electric feeling" off her mind and what Mina had said..Destiny..Follow my heart..Okay Mina has officially lost her marbles. She then came back to earth when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Serena asked out loud and then got up from the couch and went to the door and open it and then gasped and said.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

_**I know..I'm eViL..*evil grin*..I had too..lol..Don't worry chapter 5 is in progress..Please leave a review..Until next chapter my wonder readers...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi my readers!.. Sorry for the short chapters.. I want to thank the following for added me as fav/alert/following..Thanks: Francelette The Angelic Heroine,Usa Mamo Chibi Chibi,lynnel1030,vamplover2011..Thank you!.. I also want to thank my present and future readers.. Here's the next chapter of Taking One Tooth At A Time..Enjoy Chapter 5.**_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 5 *****

There was a sudden knock on Serena's door and it made her come back from deep thought. "Who could that be?" she said out loud and then opened the door and was surprise and shock to see who was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I was thinking Serena.." Darien said. "You want to start over and us be the mature adults?"

Serena was still in shock.. Was she dreaming?.. She thought. What was with this man?.What exactly was he up too?..

"Okay" Serena said and handle out her hand in a deal position. Darien smiled and shook her hand. That same electric feeling came across them. They quickly turn lose.

"That's odd" Serena said.

"What's that?" Darien asked. He felt the feeling too, but he didn't want her thinking he was crazy for mentioning what he thought it was..

"Nothing" Serena replied back.

"So.. You have plans for this evening?" Darien asked.

"Nope..Everyone is busy" Serena said and sighed.

"Same here. Even Andrew!" Darien said.

"Wait Andrew?"Serena asked.

"Yep..Something about a hot date." Darien said in a snicker.

"Oh.. He was going to work on the ice cream maker" Serena stated.

"He said that she was so hot that it she would make ice melt" Darien said.

Darien and Serena busted out laughing..Oh Andrew and his jokes.. That never got old to them.

"What's that smell?" Darien asked

"Ah.. SHIT!" Serena screamed out and then turn back into her apartment while Darien following behind her.

"My burnt Chicken N Rice dinner" Serena said in a whimper.. She then put the fire out and sitting it off the eye and then turn off the stove. "Lita will not be happy that I burnt that.. I was doing so good too" She then sighed big.

"I have nuttin for supper either" Darien said... "I know..You in mood for pizza?" he asked.

"Sure..I could go for anything right now..I'm starve!" Serena said.. "Why you ask?"

"Well theirs an excellent Pizza Shop just a few blocks from here" Darien said

"Awesome-Let's go" Serena said grabbing her purse and Darien's arm and headed out the door.

"Ok" Darien said getting tag along.

A couple blocks later they made to the "Pizza Shop". Darien and Serena neither one say a word to one another.. Both quiet til Serena said."Oh Yummy!" They took a seat at a booth that was near a window view. Darien chuckle lightly to Serena response. That's Serena for you she loves her food.. That is one thing I'm glad didn't change he thought. He couldn't get over how once a tiny little girl turn into a beautiful woman..Darien look at Serena's features. Her beautiful glossy lips, blue eyes and as he look down her full breasts and when she walk he had glance at her perfect shape bottom. When did that happen? he thought.. I wonder how those lips would taste..Wait what am I thinking..

A young waitress came and placed two menus down and said "Let me know when your ready to order?!"

"Okay" Serena and Darien both replied together.

Wait what if he think this is a date-but it's not..Is it?..Serena thought. Naw we just friends-eating-pizza..Looks like a date..hmm..Me on a date with Darien-HIM.. Yeah right.. I'm not his type..Why someone as handsome as Darien be interested in me?..Yep I just admitted that..So what..

* * *

After Darien and Serena had finished eating and was looking at the desert that was set down in front of them. The waitress place the bill also. Serena scoop a couple of bites of the banana split in her mouth and then notice Darien reaching into his billfold and retrieve money out. She picked up the bill and realize he was paying it all. In mouthfuls she said "NO...NOOOO!.." Serena swallow and then said "We are splitting the bill!"

"Nope..I don't think so..I'm against women paying on dates" Darien said.

"So wait.. Is this a date?" Serena asked confusedly

Yikes Darien thought. What I am I suppose to say..I'm not even for sure if this is date or not..Or if what she wants to be as. "No.. I" he said but was interrupted

"Then I'm paying half the bill" Serena said placing a twenty down on the table.

Darien's eyes widen he couldn't believe it.

The couple talked about their accomplishes in life their dreams, friends,and even work. They both agree that the weekends always went by so fast. And the best part Serena and Darien didn't argue one bit not even a try to.

"Thank you Darien" Serena said in a blush.

"For what?.." Darien said puzzle.

"For bringing me here and showing me a good time." Serena said and then added "As friends" she giggled.

Darien loved that about her that sweet giggle of hers he was so glad it hadn't change "Yes I too had a good time. This has been a nice evening.."."I guess we better head on home..That is if your ready?"

I'd go anywhere with you...I don't want this to end.. Serena thought. What am I saying..We're just friends.. "Yeah I'm ready" Serena replied back.

Oh I wish to stay in your company. But it will never happen thought Darien. I have been mean to her over the years and even now I wouldn't blame her if she'd said no..That is If I ever asked. Like I would..We are just friends.. she said herself.

* * *

Minutes later they had reached her apartment door.

"Good night Serena" Darien said once she had located her keys, unlock and open the door.

"Wait..Did you call me by my first name?" Serena asked.

"Yes I did...I can start calling you Meatball Head again if you want?" Darien said in a chuckle.

"No..Don't..I hate that nickname.."Serena said.. "Thank-you for calling me Serena"

"Your welcome" Darien said and without thinking he put his fingertips on Serena's checks and placed his hand there. He felt her shiver from his touch. Then Darien took a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips. His breath warm like his kiss he just place on her hand. Once again he wish her a good night and shyly she said good night too.

Serena was in shock but moved inside. She shut the door and rested up against it. What just happen she thought. Serena shrugged it off. I think it's time for bed.

So she got ready and climb into her soft bed. But found that she couldn't sleep. Thoughts creeping in her brain images and feelings that couldn't help or ignore.

Why did I kiss her hand? Darien asked himself. What was I thinking?... I notice she didn't move.. Did I do something right? No you dumb fool. The reason she didn't move was because she didn't want to be rude at your nice gesture.. I'm going to bed.. Darien had been in bed for ten minutes when suddenly he heard a knock. He pulled the covers back not caring that he was in his briefs and answer the door.

"Serena?-Um..Please tell me were not playing music doors?" Darien said in a sleepy chuckle.

"No I'm not playing any games! We need to talk!..Can we?.."Serena said.

"Tonight?" Darien asked in a drowsy tone.

"Yes please!?" Serena pleaded.

"Alright.. Come on in" Darien said and shutting the door after she was in. "What's on your mind?"

"Darien, I-I-" Serena said stuttering.

"You what?" Darien asked

_**Yep I did it again..I ended it at a good place too.. ;-)...Don't worry there's more to come..Please review..Until next chapter my wonderful readers..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry my readers for leaving the continues and short chapters. I love the reviews! Keep them coming.. Thank you so much. It brightens my day ...Here's chapter 6..enjoy :-)**_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

*** **Chapter 6** ***

Serena closed her mouth and look up at Darien. His midnight blue eyes confused and waiting for an answer. What am I suppose to tell him? Serena thought. Do I tell him after all these years that I have always liked him..That it made my day that the arguments we share was my brightest day. Or do I just tell him I was worry about Tammy. I did forget to ask how she was doing?

What is the matter with her? Darien thought. She looks so worried and bothered by something. I wonder if.. Na..No.. Stop thinking like that. "Serena? What's wrong?"

"Um... I-I-I" Serena said stuttering and quickly asked "How's Tammy?..I forgot to ask earlier...I was worried about her"

Darien smiled he love that about her. How she care for people, especially the one's she barely knew.

"Would you like something to drink?" Darien asked.

"Sure..Not to sound weird but do you have chocolate milk?" Serena asked.. "It helps me sleep"

"Yep.." Darien replied back.

Minutes later Darien and Serena was sitting on his small couch drinking their milk. Serena put her ceramic cup down on a coaster that was on the coffee table.

"Tammy's surgery went well" Darien said noticing she was finished with her beverage. He too mocked her actions and put his cup on the coffee table and said.

"But that's not why you came over.. Is it?"

Serena jerked up and stare at Darien and then he continue with "You could have ask me how she was doing tomorrow...Since we are neighbors and half the time we do see one another out and about.."

Oh no he has caught on..What do I do? Serena think..You might as well tell him the truth. Serena thought. Just listen to your heart and tell him what it says already!..You owe him that much since you did wake him up in the middle of night.

"Darien we indeed need to talk before anything else goes further" Serena said and grabbing his hands.

What is she doing? Darien asked himself in thought..What is she going to say next?

"Yes Serena?" Darien asked in a shaky voice and eyes wide.

Serena took in a breath and let it out and said. "I'm not sure what your response will be... But I must tell you that I like you ALOT! I have always." Serena said and look down waiting for the words she hated to hear.

Darien smiled. She actually does like me and now it was it's my turn. He he regain the hold of her hands and said. "Serena I like you too.. And I have always.."

This comment made Serena look up at him she was in shock by the words she wasnt expecting.. "Really?"

"Yes Serena..Why do think I called you Meatball Head all the time?..Darien mentioned.

Serena's cheeks turned cherry red and reply real soft "Oh"

Darien took both of his hands and cupped them around Serena's cheeks. When he did this it made Serena shiver.

"Serena I was so afraid of telling you..I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way..I know somethings that I said in the past was hurtful but when I realize what I said it was too late to take it back.."

Darien left Serena's chin so each other was looking in one another eyes.

"Serena I'm truly sorry for those hurtful words.. I didn't mean to hurt you... But I may call you MeatBall Head from time to time though?"

"DARIEN!" Serena shrieked.

"Sh...Your my and only Meatball Head" Darien said in a tease and hug Serena. She turn to face him and said.. "Oh okay".

Darien chuckle and Serena giggled. I wonder how those lips would taste Darien though and without thinking..He then give Serena a kiss.

"Wow!.. I mean...That was very nice of you" Serena said. "And the kiss was bonus?" she asked/

"See I can be nice.. Yep the kiss was a bonus.." Darien stated.

"When you want/" Serena was interrupted by Darien's lips giving her another sweet kiss.

I cant' believe it.. All this time he really did like me. I should have know...Serena thought. I wonder if he's my soul mate?.. I guess I will find out..My heart is fluttering inside...

All this time she actually did like me..Even after the harsh words she kept on...Darien thought..Could she be the one? My heart is pounding out of my chest...

Darien and Serena stare into each others blue eyes, both sparkle with stars in them. Then Serena return the flavor of the kisses that Darien had given her but she added a swirl of her tongue to spice it up. Darien was caught off guard and then regain and start this tongue battle.. Until they both needed air. Serena shiver by the butterfly kisses that Darien was given on her neck.. Before they both knew it Serena had pushed him downward on the couch and was straddle him. The sweet kisses between them continue.

What am I doing...But his kisses and touch feels so right.. Like it was meant to happen.. He is making me crazy Serena thought.

Her kisses are so addicted I don't know if I can keep control.. She's making me crazy Darien thought.

"Well I better let you get back to sleep.. I talk to you later!" Serena said getting up and heading to the door.

"Serena.. Wait!?" Darien said grabbing her wrist and making her stop.

"What is it?" Serena asked while watching him come to her.

"Serena be my girlfriend?" Darien asked.

"Darien after what just happen I already was before you asked.. But that was very courtesy of you asking and yes I will be" Serena said and giggled. The couple both hugged and gave a sweet kiss.

"Nite" Serena said

"Nite" Darien replied back.

Serena head towards her door retrieve her key and smile at Darien before heading in. At this time he was lending against his door watching every move she made and once she was in and closed the door he did the same.

After Serena closed the door. She sighed... I can't believe that happen. Darien is actually my boyfriend now..Who would of thought...

Serena drop her keys in her purse which was on the table. She then got ready for bed climb in and turn the light off and went to sleep.

What did just happen Darien asked in thought. I actually admitted to Serena that I like her and now we are a couple...Do I have it bad and didn't realize it..I'm glad we are together.. Darien thought as he pour out the remaining milk and set the cups in the sink. He then turn the kitchen light off and climb into bed..This was some night he thought and smile and went to sleep.

_**WOW!..Right?.. More to come my wonderful readers.. More to come..Please review.. :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers!.. Yay another chapter.. Here it is.. Enjoy..**

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 7 ******

The weekend flew by. Serena couldn't believe it was Monday once again. She was still shock that Darien and her was a couple. Serena had visited her parents yesterday..She told them her news..Her mother was so happy, but her father didn't say anything. Mr. Mills sat there speechless and not one word came out til Serena was leaving and he said to her "bye..be careful and love you" but more in a mumble. Serena's mom wanted her to bring Darien up one weekend to meet him.. Serena had to told her when he gets the next weekend off that they would...She give her mom a hug and told her goodbye.. Later Serena made it back to her apartment there was a note she took it off and read it..

**_Hello Sere,_**

**_Sorry I missed you. We need to get each others #'s. Hope you don't mind this letter..Ttul..My blushing Meatball head.. I let u know my next day off..Love u_**

**_Darien_**

That man Serena thought. Yeah we do need to do that..Yes we're neighbors, but we work different hours..Beside other people doesn't need to know our business which these notes are clearly for them to read..The only reason I know he has to work next weekend is by the note earlier that was underneath my door. Serena got a piece of paper and pen and wrote:

**_Dar,_**

**_Sorry we keep missing one another. I don't mind the letters..Yes we do need to exchange #'s. U r something my CLJ... :-)..ttul love u 2._**

**_Serena_**

Serena taped it to his door and then took this advantage to get some groceries and painting supplies. She also needed to call the girls, but it could wait..

* * *

Later when Serena had put up the groceries and called each of the girls..Amy was first she couldn't talk long. Something about helping her cousin Mark with his studies. But she was happy for Serena and said she was off next Sunday..Come to found out the rest of the girls was too. Lita had a wedding cake and catering to do Saturday. Raye was helping train her grandfather and do some chores.. Mina was actually off Sunday and was at work right now but before she got off she said "She knew it... Love was in the air" The girls wanted to meet this Darien fellow.. By Serena's description the knew exactly who she was talking about and they all agreed that next Sunday was fine with them to come to Serena's.

Well that was short sighed Serena. She picked up her paint brush and dip it in a fuchsia color and start to paint a flower..The sound of the buzzard made her jump so she stop. It was her clothes they was done drying. She wait later to check for a letter from Darien. I wonder how he is..Grr we need each others number.. Drats..This is killing me...I miss those lips the sweetness of his sugar kisses ..How I long for them.. But I need to let him be..He needs his sleep …

Before Serena knew it six p.m was approaching that was the time Darien got ready and headed into work..Serena had finished her painting..

I might fix one of those single serve pizza's for supper Serena thought. She then retrieve it from the freezer and place it in oven. Then she got her plate ready for when it was done. Serena set the timer just in case deals and it was a good thing she had because there was a knock on her door. I wonder who that could be?.. Serena thought.

"Darien!" Serena said excitable.

"Hi..Sere!..You have your phone handy?" Darien asked.

"Yeah sure" Serena said.

"May I borrow it?" Darien asked

Serena reached him her phone. She notice him wearing forest green scrubs..She also notice him typing something into her phone and then looking at hers and punching something in his..

"Um.. Darien what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I was adding us to another contacts" Darien said.

"Oh Okay.."Serena said smiling.

"Well Sere.. I better go..

"K" Serena said.

Darien lend in a gave Serena a sweet kiss. Her heart almost flutter out her chest and his almost pounding out of he's. They both said their goodbyes and he was gone and Serena shut the door. Her pizza was done and now she seated herself and start to eat. Afterwards she took a bath her phone was flashing.

"Oh" Serena said out loud.. "I have a text message". It was from Darien he was letting her know that he was still off Sunday..Perfect Serena thought the girls can meet him..Finally..well kinda of...She then text back the following:

"Great..the girls r wanting 2 meet u!"

"Really" Darien's text back

"Yep.. Do u remember them?" Serena text

"I think so" Darien replied back... "Gotta go ttul MBH love u :-)

"K. b careful .ttul CLJ.. Love u 2" Serena replied back and then she got another message..\

"What's CLJ?" Darien asked.

Serena giggled to herself she was wondering when he was going to asked that.. So she typed it in..

"Crazy Lovable Jerk"..

"Oh ..Okay should of seen that..lol..ttul luv u..

"lol..ttul..luv u 2" Serena text back.

Serena then got ready for bed. Even though tomorrow was Tuesday it would be another Monday to her. It was kinda odd being off like this.. But Dr. Nebb head plans the weekend and wouldn't be back until Tuesday morning.

* * *

The next day went alright. Serena meet Darien on the stairs. He had text her to let her know he was going to be late.. Serena notice how tired he was and didn't keep him long..They give each other a kiss and hello's and see you soon's and goodbyes. Then headed in different directions.

When she was at work. She handed Pat the paper's that she competed Friday at the hospital-with Darien. Serena blushed at the past thoughts. She wanted to tell the world that Darien and her was a couple but it wasn't anyone's business.

Serena put her purse in the locker and she grab her badge and exit the room.

Today was going to be an awesome day thought Serena. She couldn't wait to see Darien but she had to.

Deena had taken today off. Something about her niece having surgery and recovering from it..Then it dong on her...Tammy was Deena's niece-she remember that now..Good Grief Serena use your brain every now and then she scold herself by thoughts.

The week went pretty fast and Serena still got her sweet kisses from her and only loveable Jerk..Finally Friday had come. Deena was so excited, Tammy was coming home today. The reason they kept her so long was she had a slight fever. All sudden Serena heard Pat call out to her that she had a phone call. So Serena went over and pick up the receiver and said "Hello... DARIEN!...What's wrong?...I'm Fine...Really?..K..No that's fine...It must be.." Serena look down at her phone in fact it was off. "Oops sorries..Yeah sure..Love you too..Bye.."Serena hung up the phone. Pat looking confuse at her and Deena came to stand next to her.

"Who was that?" Deena asked.

"That was Darien" Serena said.

"The Darien you call a Jerk" Pat said.

"Yeah the same" Serena said.

"So what did the rude Jerk have to say?" Deena asked.

"Didn't sound like he was being rude..Didn't realize saying love you was being rude" mentioned Pat.

"WHAT?!" Deena asked. "Wait what did I miss when I was gone?"

"Well..." Serena said turning to Deena still in ear shot of Pat's. "We're a couple now...We talk and before we knew it-Well we end up dating" Serena said and giggle.

"You have to tell me all about it" Deena said.

"Oh I will" Serena said, and she did.

***** More to come.. Please review..********


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello my readers.. This story just gets better and better..Sorry it's been so long since I posted..Here's chapter 8. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sailor Moon or the Character's names..**_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 8 *****

After Serena finished about her wacky weekend. There was only an hour left of work left. Deena had said "You never know..Maybe a wedding in the future.."

"Oh Deena.. "I'm taking one tooth at a time" Serena said in a grin and they all giggled. It was something that had quoted and it seemed to stick. It basically meant this "take one problem at a time." Friday's work day had finally ended and the rest was glad. Now Serena was waiting on Sunday to come. She was missing her friends bad. It had been a long time since they had actually spent the day, - them all together.

**- Saturday-**

Serena cleaned all day. Darien and the girl's called to make sure that Sunday plans was still on and she told them it was. Just like clockwork around six pm Darien knock on her door and give her a sweet kiss before heading into work The couple said their goodbyes. Darien's work schedule was messed up ,but Cassie told him that she would work next weekend for him. Which was good because she really wanted to get the meeting the parents plans over with.

**- Sunday-**

Serena got up and fix her famous ham n' cheese rolls, ranch dip, and get the chips and cookies ready. The girls was bringing drinks. It wasn't much but it was something. It wasn't long til the girls showed up and Lita brought some of her GOOD food, Serena's mouth water.

Amy and Raye took a seat on the couch while Mina and Lita help Serena in the kitchen where she was at. The kitchen space was a tight fit it was hardly enough room for two people.

"Hey girl!-How has it been?" Mina asked.

"Good.-What about ya?" Serena asked.

"Doing good" Mina said.

"Did do..Life is good!" Lita said looking into the bags. She then sat the ingredients down for her famous beef stew soup.

Only Lita could take some small ingredients and make to it a feast. Serena went into living room to speak to Amy and Raye.

"Hi guys!" Serena said.

"Hey Serena" Amy and Raye said in unison.

"How ya been?" The girls asked together.

"Fine" They all said in unison and giggled.

Darien had come over and each of them spoke and ask questions. They all joke and kid around, they was having a blast. Then Serena took the dishes into the kitchen. He stood up and face Serena as she approach him. Darien kneel and said.

"Serena will you do the honors of being my wife?..I know we haven't dated long, but we have known one another for years..I can't – I don't want anyone else..I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Darien said while slipping the ring onto her left ring finger.

The ring was gorgeous and Serena said "Beautiful" and "Yes".The couple kiss and the girls cheered and said "Congrats guys"

"Beauty doesn't compare to yours" Darien said.

They looked and admire the ring. It was a single heart-shape diamond on a golden band.

Later the girls had said that they needed this time of togetherness. The girls loved Serena's apartment. It was small but likeable. They asked what was she going to do now that she was engaged to her so call neighbor the both apartments deal..Serena said the following. "We take it one tooth eh problem at a time. "But first you and me" Serena said pointing to Darien "Has to definitely need to tell mom and dad"

"Yeah..We do..I hope your dad doesn't kill me "Darien said in slight chuckle.

"Me too" Serena said and giggle nervously. But I doubt that dad isn't like that..I hope not anyways. Serena thought.

The girls realize it was getting late so they said their goodbyes. Darien and Serena was left alone in the her apartment now. She wrap her arms around his neck and made butterfly kisses down his it. He return the flavor by also kissing her neck and down towards her breasts. She like where this was going-His touch-His kisses felt so good. But she must stay in control-Besides she thought. It was getting late and work was around the bend.

She's tastes so good even her touch was. We shouldn't Darien thought. But I need her. Wait why is she stopping and he reply with "What's wrong Sere?"

"Dar.. I love to continue this, but we-me-I need to get some sleep..I do have work tomorrow." Serena said.

"I know" Darien said and sighed. He bent down and gave her a passionate kiss and a goodnight. Darien left and said "love you" and she reply back "love you too" and then the door shut.

Serena let out a big sigh. She was happy and now she knew all the alone what she was missing. This feeling was so wonderful. Serena thought. Well I better get ready for bed. Wait to the girls at work find out what happen they will be surprise.

* * *

The very next day -Another Monday grumble Serena as she hit the button to turn off the buzzard of her alarm clock. She got ready, eat breakfast and went out the door.

Serena's day was going good. Especially since it was a dreadful Monday. Everyone-woman she showed the ring to was happy and reply with "Congrats" and "When's the big day?" She would tell them that it wasn't decided yet and giggle. Somethings needed to be taken care of first. Um like telling dad without no killings and not having a funeral arrange afterwords Serena thought. I really hope not.

* * *

The rest of the week went fast -again. Serena has meet up with Molly. Molly and Melvin had got married and was expecting their first child. The wedding was kinda quickly arrange since she find out she was pregnant it had been six months since then. She had confess to Serena that she was so nervous. Serena has also found out that Molly was working at a local dollar store close to home. Melvin was the VP at some company. Serena couldn't remember where. Molly had got the job because she needed out of the house.

Molly was shock to hear who Serena was engaged to.

"Wasn't that the handsome fellow that always called you Meat Ball Head?" Molly asked.

"Yep the same.. And still does.." Serena replied back.

"I knew it" Molly mumble because she had a mouthful since Serena was examining her teeth.

Once Serena was done they continue and then giggled. It was so nice catching up with old friends.

"Well that's it... will be along..Soon.. It was so nice seeing you Moll" Serena said.

"Yes like ways..We have to hang out sometime.." Molly looked down and said "After the baby is born"

The girl's said their goodbyes and Serena left the room. One day me and Darien will have children..One day..When we are ready of course..Now.. Nope.. We need to get married first.

_**Yay..Another Chapter..What ya think of it so far? Please review... :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi everyone.. I pick out a song for this chapter .Hope you guys like it.?.It is also in bold and at the begining of a paragraph..Here's Chapter 9.. Enjoy..**_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 9 *****

Serena and Darien couldn't go to her parent's house til Saturday morning. She had to work ,but Darien was off. So he took the opportunity to get things pack and thinking of ways of how to make this evening a romantic one. Darien looked up at the clock it read two minutes to two in the afternoon. He grab his wallet and headed out the door.

All day Serena was in a worry state and she couldn't help it. She even joke nervous with Darien thorough texts it show through them though. He could tell that she was and so he told her that everything will be alright.

She was worry Darien thought. I hope too everything goes alright.. It will..

It came to Darien's mind that he should sell his apartment and actually get a house. His lease was about up and it would surprise Serena if he had bought a house for them that was a few blocks away. I don't think its a quickly act I love her very much. I can just see her reaction when I take her to the place. It was a small two-story house with a small yawn to mow...I wonder..if I can even get someone to take the apartment..And hers too..

Hours later Serena had made it back to her apartment. She changed her clothes, took a shower, and finished getting ready for the date that Darien had text her to be ready for.. She was so excited and look at his door..

Darien had everything ready. The candles, wine and of course food from the Pizza Shop. It's time for her to/

*********** KNOCKING************

Darien chuckle and said "showtime".He then open the door and it was of course Serena. She had on tank-top peach color short length dress. The shortness of the dress showed off her long smooth skinny legs. The top of her dress show just enough cleavage for the imagination to wonder. Serena's blue eyes sparkle as she look at Darien. He also notice the little amount of make-up she was wearing. Darien look at her clear glossy lips and wanted to taste them and wonder if they was the same flavor as the other night.

"Hi Serena..Please come in" Darien said leading her the way.

"Hello Darien" Serena said in giggle. She had notice the blue-jeans short and red button up shirt that Darien was wearing..Again her heart was fluttering..Serena then turn her attention to the table decorative for two. It had two candles at each end and a vase full of red roses in the middle. "Oh Darien!" Serena said. "Thank you"

Darien went in front of her and touch her with his hand and said "Your welcome".

He took the plates back in the kitchen to put the pizza on and brought it it back to the table. He took a seat and said "I know you don't like to-" Darien holding up the wine body. "But I thought today was special enough for a couple of sips"

"Yeah I agree..I don't mind.." Serena said.

Wow Serena thought he did all of this..For me..Yep he is planning on getting some booty..Alright by me Serena thought and smile.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Nothing" Serena said blushing and asked."Let me guess the pizza came from the Pizza Shop?"

"Yep" Darien said Then both taking a bite of it.

"Yummy" Serena said in mouthfuls.

I'm glad she like it. I really didn't know what to get to eat. Darien thought. I know she's not picking but I wanted it to be perfect.

Ooh this is so good Serena thought. I'm so happy he got this..I was so starve..

The couple finished up their supper. Next Darien got up and went to the entertainment center and turn on the stereo and the song that played was..

_** My Eyes By Blake Shelton**_

_**Darien went over to Serena and help her up. They slow dance to this song. Every now and then Darien would twirl her around and her giggles would echo the room. Darien then turn her back to him and they continue to slow dance like that.**_

_**I don't know how much more I can take. My control is slipping..Darien thought...Her scent, her touch the feeling of closeness..Please let me not mess this up..**_

_**Darien is full of surprises Serena thought. I wonder what else he has plans.. I think I have an idea but I wait to see if I'm correct. I don't want this night to end..Oh please don't let me have an old klutz attack.**_

_**The couple kept on dancing until Darien couldn't take anymore. He turn Serena around to plant a passionate-kiss on her glossy lips. He love the taste and then started kisses her neck and went towards her round breasts. He took his hand and lightly squeeze her nipple and she reacted by stroking his manhood and then giving it a soft squeeze. The passionate kisses turn to tongue or war. Both of them taking turns pulling each others layer of clothing off and headed towards the bedroom.**_

_**Suddenly Darien stop and asked Serena if she was sure to go further but was interrupted by Serena's deepen kisses. Darien continue with the undressing her slowly, he started first at her forest green bra and unhooked it from the back and slide the straps down her shoulders and down her arms til it reach her wrists and then he flung it over to the side. Next was her panties same color but more silky. He slide one thumb into the side and tug at it Serena smile at him and he then pulled it off.**_

_**Serena notice Darien's muscle tone chest and how beautiful he was. Her eyes glanced down at his underwear and notice his hard erection peaking through. She then took both shaky hands at each of his hips and pulled down his underwear.**_

_**She's so beautiful thought Darien. Her body a pale white and a perfect C cup. Her stomach smooth. Her bottom very rounded. By her reactions Darien could tell that this was her first time and he felt very honor that he was the one going to her first.**_

_**Oh my Serena thought as she notice how he was.**_

By now the radio had change songs and the couple didn't tend to notice.

"Don t...Don t hide from me" Darien said. "Your so beautiful..It's okay.."

"Okay?!" Serena asked unsure but trusting. Darien then give her a kiss.

Both went back taking turns kissing one another.

Serena would giggle nervously every now and then. This was actually going to happen..she thought.. Way before we get married..Oh well. We was destiny to be.. I'm gonna to enjoy this as much as I can. When did we ended up in the bedroom. Serena thought also trying to keep up too.

She's actually is going through this..Darien thought..I was for sure by now she would have stop me..She had always talked about waiting til we was wed..I guess we will see how far this goes..

Serena was straddling Darien's lap and she could feel the tip of his penis next her inner self. She continue kiss him while Darien stroke and tickle her woman-hood by his fingertips. The firer feeling was getting to her and she needed relief and didn't know why she knew what that even meant. Serena then kiss Darien and once again insert her tongue into his mouth and the battle begin..

Darien could tell by her wetness that she was indeed ready for him. "This will hurt..But it won't last long..You ready?" he asked and Serena nodded yes.

Darien then position himself and enter her woman-hood very slowly. She made a scream face but nothing come out..Which made Darien stop.

"Serena just breath..Calm...Breath..It's going to be okay.." Darien said..Serena did and when she was relax she nodded for him to continue from where he stopped.

Darien once again went slowly then when he felt her more relax he tried going faster.. Her moans made him go faster and faster until they both had reached their peak.

Serena had been on fire and the movement that Darien did help it be put out. The pain was so hard to bare -but like Darien had said it didn't last long. It had felt so good at the end. Serena's mind flashback to where their bodies move in the same rhythm and picking up speed and the breathing..

"Wow.." Serena said..Coming back down to earth.

"I know..You was wonderful" Darien had said and push her close to him.

"But I hardly didn't do anything" Serena asked.

"You did more than what you realize" Darien said.

"Like what?" Serena asked.

Darien chuckle and said "I love you Serena-Always"

"I love you too Darien and Always." Serena said in a smile.

"You sleeping here tonight?" Darien asked.

"I guess..But we need to get up early..I will have to visit my apartment. To hunt out some clothes to wear"

"Okay..I set the alarm" Darien said. "Sweet dreams my beautiful Meat Ball Head"

"Sweet dreams my wonderful Lovable Jerk" Serena said.

The couple kiss and fell fast asleep cudding together.

_**What did you guys think? Please review..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry this chapter is really going to be shorter than my other ones. I hope you guys like it still.. Please leave a review.. Enjoy this short chapter..:-)**_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 10 *****

Serena woke up started for she felt something very warm besides her..Suddenly she jerk up and look around. Oh I'm at Darien's Serena thought. She looked at the clock it was twelve minutes after 3 .Oh crap it's morning...Kinda...I better go ahead and get ready and let Darien sleep a bit more.

Serena slip out of the bed and quietly found her clothes by the light of her cellphone. After putting her clothes on and went to the door and softly left and then unlock her door and went in. Serena then went to her bathroom and started the water and plug it. While it was running she retrieve her fresh clean PJ's and under garments. She then undress herself she notice the bruises coming onto her skin from just hours of before. Lucky she could hide them so no one would see the marks. Her legs and her woman-hood hurt. Actually her whole body ache and she hope that this nice relaxing warm bath would help.

How relaxing she thought..I definitely needed this.. The pain she felt was soon disappearing..She thought after climbing into the tub and letting her body adjusting to the water's temperature. An hour went by and Serena got out of the tub and dressed herself. Serena then decided to sent a text message to Darien to let him know she didn't want to disturb him for her needed bath. She turn the lights off and went to bed and once again fell asleep.

The sound of the her alarm woke up Serena. Ugh she just had to set the clock for seven.. She quickly got up, dressed and ate. Then she call her parents to let them know that they was still coming over..

Darien woke up cold and realize he was by himself. Where in the world did she go?..Then his alarm went off..Shit..he thought..Too early..oh well..

Suddenly he receive a text from Serena..That she needed a bath and to call her when he got this..That's where she went.. So he put in "okay" and got ready, ate and called her..

Minutes later they reached in her parents driveway. Serena was still surprise that Darien still had the old red BMW car. The couple walked hand in hand up the walk and nervous.

"Please Darien, Call me Mom" Mrs. Mills said excited. After the introductions and Serena showing off the ring. Mr. Mills had said nothing through out the visit. Her mom made beef n soup..Once they had finished Darien engaged in conservations with Mr. Mills. Well try to anyways..While Serena and her mom cleaned up the kitchen.

"Hello Sir..Mr. Mills.. I just want you to know that I will take care of your daughter" Darien said.

"I say so.." Mr. Mills said in smarty remark and then the questions poured. "Where do you work?, Live?..Do you know anything about taking care of babies?..Her needs..."

The list continue so fast that Darien couldn't answer them..But he did tried..

Darien could also hear the women talk about the wedding details. Since the kitchen and living room was next to one another. Darien just nodded to what Mr. Mills was saying and after a while he led up and Darien was glad he did. The two men started to joke around and soon they too was having a good time.

Soon they said their goodbyes and the couple headed home and at separate apartment's door.

"Serena I had a good time with you and your family" Darien said and giving her a sweet kiss.

"Me too..Mom and Dad likes you..Dad can be stubborn at times.." Serena said.

" I noticed..What's your plans for tomorrow?" Darien asked.

"Not sure.. Why" Serena asked.

"Just wondering" Darien said. "Goodnight"

"Nite" Serena responded back.

They both closed their doors at the same time..

Darien look down he had one missed call plus a message..It was old friend-that might be interested in his apartment..Yes Darien thought..If this goes well I can show Serena the house that's for sale..

Hmm Serena thought-What exactly I'm I going to do..She yawn..I think I will turn early tonight which she did. Once in bed she fell asleep. It had been a long day..

* * *

The next morning Serena had decided to head on out to get Darien something..After all she thought He did get me this beautiful ring and besides I really haven't got him anything..Hmm a watch, shirt..Not for sure..I'll figure something out I guess.

Later at the store Serena notice a golden watch and to her it reminder of Darien she didn't know why..So she went ahead purchase the watch and wrap it just for him..He's gonna to love it Serena thought. She was carrying-the small wrapped gift.

When Serena arrived back at the parking place for the apartments. She started walking up the steps and realize that she hadn't talk to Darien since last night..I just stop by for few minutes before he has to lay down since he has to work tonight.

But the closer she got to Darien's apartment door she heard voices- A woman's voice and Darien's.

Serena heard giggles and wonder who was this woman and what was so damn funny Serena thought. She peep through the open crack door. For what she saw shocked her to tears..What the hell? She asked herself. She then quickly turn and ran away.

_**Do you know what is really going on? Found out in the next chapter..Until next time my wonderful readers..Please review..**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_I know you guys are wanting to find out what happens so I won't say much.. Here's Chapter 11.._**

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 11*** **

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. She look down at her ring finger just few days ago Darien had asked her to be his wife..At first she thought "SHE" was a sister..Nope..A sister wouldn't flirt or kiss with a brother like that..Ugh..Serena thought.

She was in tears and had to get away from this place. But she needed to confronted the son-of -bitch..I need to think this through but actions speak louder than words. This was going to so well too..Her mom really liked Darien and her dad was actually taking a liking to him..I know I just take a short drive and with that she threw the nice wrapped gift in the floorboard of the car.

Serena took her sleeve of her shirt and wipe away the tears. She straighten herself and started the car, put in gear and took off..The fastness of the car made Serena feel she could fly and forget the troubles. Then she came across a stop sign and came to a completely stop. Serena only looked right handed and then took off and before she knew it- a big dumb truck hit her..Serena seen it but it was too late and the sound of a crash and blackness occur.

What's happening?" Serena moaned in pain. Minutes later she could hear the paramedics say "Miss-please stay with us..Miss what is your name?"

Serena tried to answer but nothing came out and it was getting hard to bare the pain..Instead of her fighting she let the darkness follow.

"Please Glenda Stop! I'm engaged.. and a happy man" Darien said taking her hands off of him

"Oh come on and give me an another kiss-Being engaged don't mean shit anymore..What it's been months?!" Glenda said.

"Yes it does matter to me..I'm very happy with Serena and love her very much" Darien said thundering.

"Serena it is?!" Blah sounds like a hooker's name" Glenda said distasteful.

"Well she's not!-She's a respectable woman!..Look I give you a first debs on this before I advertise it..My love life is none of your concern. Darien said in angry tone

"It could be" Glenda said

"So if you interest in the place say so If not then GET OUT!" Darien said.

"Hmm.. I will keep in touch..May be interesting.." she said and was gone.

"Whatever" Darien said slamming the door shut. He then notice his cell phone flashing..It was the hospital..What in the world? He called them back and got a hold of Katrina. He almost hit the ground when he heard of what happen to Serena and quickly hopped on his motorcycle and went to the hospital.

Why wasn't she at home and why hasn't she text or call him before heading out..What if? Darien thought.. Oh Please be alright!

* * *

Minutes later Darien had arrived at the hospital. But wasn't sure what to do? Finally he reached the front desk

"Hi Nancy"

"Hey Darien..What's wrong?" Nancy asked noticing his regular clothing and distraught facial expression.

"I need to see Serena Mills" Darien said in a calm voice trying not to lose it..I really hope she's alright he thought.

"Let's see" Nancy reply typing into the computer. "Okay she's in ICU...Wait you can't go!..Darien?!"

"I'm gonna to talk to the Dr, Nancy..Thanks" Darien said.

"Your welcome" she said.

No one but in the medical could see her now..thought Darien..Until things was settle with her it if she was awake to see visitors..But then it's only one at a time..He needed to speak to Katrina.. Hopefully she let me in to see her since he was the only family member they called and plus he was a nurse whether he was in uniform or not.

"Hey Darien..I heard"..Katrina said walking to meet him.."Congrats.. and Sorries that this had to happen.."

"Thanks. Please Katrina let me see her?" Darien pleaded.

"I'm not suppose to, but since you can keep a eye on suddenly we got swamped..Then it's a yes..but you do nothing to her, come and get a nurse on duty..That's an order.. How Serena looks may affect you just a warning she said speed walking away.

"Yes I know..Thank you" Darien said.

Serena was lying in bed with a monitor hook up to her and her eyes closed. She had a bruised eye..Mather of fact her left side was bruise up. She look so peaceful, but at the same time in pain. Even though they did give her something for it Darien had observe the chart on the computer. He slide the chair next the bed and seated himself. Darien took a hold of Serena's hand they was resting besides her side and gave it a light squeeze and said out-loud. "Serena I'm right here..and I'm not going anywhere..Please come back..to me..I love you my beautiful Meatball Head. He then laid his face down onto the bed next to her hands.

* * *

Hours has pass by and everyone was feeling cramped up in the waiting room. The room had one couch and ten chairs plus the receptionists desk off the side.. Apparently the room wasn't ready yet but it was made do. Serena's parents was waiting around for some good news to come..The girls came and one at a time they seen Serena, each worry. Even Molly came by to see her Molly's reply was she had too. They all talked to one another trying to be calm. Serena's parents really didn't talk to anyone..Darien would come back and forth, but her parents and friends would go before this time he went.

"How is she?" Raye asked worry and glossy eyes.

"No change" Darien said. He observe that the girls had been crying as himself too, but they seem a little hopeful. Darien looked over to side the Mills was sitting by themselves so he went over to speak to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mills..I don't know what to say—I cant'/" Darien said and stopped.

"It's okay Darien-" Mrs Mills said patting Darien's hand. "The importance is we all are here for her now"

"He could do a whole lot and just left her the hell alone!" Mr. Mills said wrathful. "It's your fault she's in there dying!."Mr. Mills said looking straight at Darien.

"Dear stop!" Mrs. Mills barked.

"I'm sorry Darien..I know you are trying I'm just worry" Mr. Mills said confessedly. "I also know you care for her dearly"

"I do Mr. Mills..I don't even/" Darien stop himself and shook his head. Mrs. Mills gave them both a hug and whisper " It be okay..Our Serena is strong" Darien started crying it had been a long time since he suffer a lost love one. His parents dies when he was real young. Even now Serena's mom reminder him of his late mother.

"Shh...It be okay..Now. Now.." Mrs. Mills said. "Let's go and see her"

Darien and the Mills went to Serena's room still no news..Minutes after waiting something happen...

_**I know..I did it again lol and I'm very mean ;-)..Please review..**_.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone..I will not say much because I know ya are wanting to read what happens next so here it is..Enjoy.. **_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 12 *****

Serena was in a dark place with a small amount of light. At first she thought it was a dream, but the pain reminder her it wasn't. She could hear voice',s her friends, mom and dad's..Molly even?.. Next it was the lying asshole. Pleading her to come back to him..Bull shit Serena thought. I must be all most dead. But an ache in her heart told her not to judge before she knew the facts that deep down he wasn't that type of man..But people do change she continue in thought..Sometimes for the good and sometimes for the bad. My parents and friends need me now. I must fight!.I'll deal the dumb ass later.

Suddenly Serena could see the light grew brighter and a beeping sound in the background become much louder as well. She opened her eyes and look around to find her mom prop up asleep in the chair next to her bed. Serena then realized something bad had happen because she realize the hospital's furniture. The awful beeping sound that she was hearing was her. Once more the pain came back and it was her left leg. It wasn't broken but it hurt like hell though..

"Mommy!" Serena said in a creak voice.

Mrs. Mills eyes snap open and a smile came upon her face. "Serena sweetheart.. I-We were so worry" she said and give her daughter a hug.

Darien left the room to get the nurse. The nurse came in and check Serena vitals and said "You be heading upstairs" and she headed out the door.

"Thank you" Darien said and smiled at Serena, but notice the disgust look on her face when they met gazes.

"Oh Serena! I'm so happy your alright" Mrs. Mills said

"Me too Mom..Can I speak to you alone?" Serena asked roughly bitter.. "Please"

"Sure sweetie" Mrs. Mills responded. "Darien would you mind to tell the girls that Serena is awake.. And also give us a few minutes.

"Okay" Darien said and look at his finance. The once smile-sparkle-bubble girl was replace by this hard angry-girl. He was worried..What happen?. Darien thought..She seems so cold. The words she spoke was so bitter.

Darien then seated himself besides one of the girls and told them that Serena was awake and to give them a few minutes and he didn't know why.

"She just wanted to spend-talk to her mom for a bit.." Amy said

"Yeah..Serena and her mom are very close" Raye mentioned.

Darien sat there and he wasn't going to worry them..One, he didn't know for fact what was going on and Two, it could be nothing.

* * *

Back in the room Serena had just finished telling her mom all about the scene she saw. "Mom I'm sorry I thought he was the one..But HE'S NUTTIN BUT A LYING CHEATER!" Serena screamed out.

"Now Serena maybe not..You may need to talk with him before judging" her mom suggested.

"But mom it was obvious-He wasn't pushing that woman away.!" Serena said hurtful

"SERENA!..Talk to him before you judge or accuse him" Her mom said in a stern voice.

"But Mom!" Serena whinnied.

"Serena Dear-Did you see his reactions towards the woman's gesture?" Mrs. Mills asked.

"No-I didn't" Serena said softy.

"Then you need to discuss with him very calmly..Darien loves you very much! That I can tell. Her mother said sternly while getting up.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked suddenly.

"To get Darien. You two" she said pointing to her "Need to talk!" said.

"MOM!" Serena said but it was to late, Mrs. Mills had left out the door. Then Serena said in a sighed "Great"

Few minutes later Serena's door open and Darien enter and she looked up and rolled her eyes. Darien took a seat besides her bed and turn to face her and said. "Serena is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes.." Serena said and blurted out "Who in the hell was that so call woman-whore at your place the other day?"

Oh shit..Darien thought..She must have seen Glenda being her typically self.. Well there went showing her the house as a surprise..

"Well?!" Serena asked and arms crossed.

"Serena..That was a buyer...For my apartment and..Old friends of mine and Andrews..and.."

"Wait..What? A buyer?" Serena asked.

"I have a surprise for you..There's a house down the block for sale and I have already bought it... and Glenda she's a whore..No really she is...I hardly spoke to her..We date way before, like middle school. She also needed a place to stay..by herself. Andrew had mentioned she needed a place. There's nothing between us. So I thought it would be easier to let her have it.

"So let me get this right..You bought us a house..And you have a friend that needed a place..A whore." Serena said the last word with distaste.

Serena then felt bad she should have talk to him before now.

"Yes...What you saw was her trying to make her move but failed" Darien said. "I did tell her that I was very happy with you and always will be" he continue and quickly grab her hands and Serena give a blush. "Serena I love you!..No- One else can change that"

"Oh Darien..I love you too!...I'm sorry for ruining the surprise you had for me!" Serena said sadly.

"Oh you didn't and winked "You haven't seen it yet, but don't worry I will still show you that is if your still interested?" Darien asked.

"I sure am" Serena said excited

"Great" Darien said happily then they kiss like nothing had happen between them. All was forgotten and forgiven.

Serena glance down at her hand the ring was missing, and panic rose to her face. Darien seen it and said "It's Okay Sere..They take off all jewelery and things so its not in the way or lost in while their working on patients.." He magical appearing the ring from his pocket and place it back to it's rightful home on Serena's finger.

"Oh..Okay... It belongs there" she said looking up at him.

* * *

Serena was release from the hospital three days later. Turn out she had no broken bones just major bruising and lots of soreness. In a few weeks all would heal and she could return to work. During this time Darien had moved in with Serena to help her until she had her strength. Which wasn't long because Serena being stubborn wouldn't let him but at first she had to. Darien had let Glenda have his apartment. And yes Darien still work, but still worried bout Serena. He knew she would pushed herself to things and sometimes she would push herself to far.

The couple love being together like this. It was like it was meant to be. But she did agree with him that they needed a bigger place especially since they was planning on having kids in the future but not any time soon. This was something they both agreed on. And as soon as Serena strength had return he promise to take her and show her their new place.

Days past and Serena was getting much better. The bruises was disappearing. She was sad because her car was in fact totaled. Darien talked to Katrina to see if he could work day shift until Serena could get a vehicle to drive to work. Katrina said if Darien could get someone to swap with him then he could. Which he did and next days or so they would visit the house-Their house and look at a car. Serena got up to look at the calendar to check to see when her doctor's appointment was. When she realize what the calendar said she was in shock.

_**Yep I didn't it again..I had to..Hmm..I wonder what it is?..Please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_** Hi everyone I back..lol..well here's another chapter I hope you guys like it..Sorry that this chapter is short..**_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 13 *****

Serena looked at the calendar again..Yep what she saw was correct..Wait til I tell Darien thought Serena..hmm..He will be home soon. I'm so thankful and happy that he took care of me. Tomorrow we are suppose to go wedding attire shopping.. But not together I meeting the girls at the mall and Darien is meeting Andrew at the arcade. It won't be long now that I will head back to work. Which I'm glad I need out of this house. Yeah I've talk to Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina since I had time. But even they are wanting to go back to work..Serena thought and giggled.

The doctor's visit went good and the doctor told Serena that she could go back start of the next week.

Days later Serena did..It had been a long recovery. She was glad she was back.

Weeks passed, Darien and Serena had to soon pick a date and they did. The couple moved into their new home and yes Darien was right Serena absolutely love it when she first saw it.

"Oh it's beautiful" Serena said. "I love it"

"I knew you would" Darien said in a smile.

The house was a pale yellow, two story house with a small driveway just enough room for two or three vehicles for it has a turn away too. The inside had wooden flooring and walls. It's top floor had two small bedrooms and bathroom and the downstairs had a master bedrooms and bathroom plus the kitchen, dinning room and living room.

"Darien this was a nice surprise.. Thank you" Serena said.

"Well you did say I was full of them" Darien said.

"Yep I did, but I have a surprise for you!" Serena said.

"You do?" Darien asked curiously. "What is it?"

Serena took Darien's hand and place them on her stomach and said "Your gonna to be a daddy!" she said excited.

"Really?!..You sure?!"Darien continue to asked.

"Not 100% sure, but I looked at the calendar and I've missed a month..And it's been a month since we- you know" Serena said wigging her eyebrow's up and down at the last part.

"Oh..OH" Darien said for it just hit him. "Have you made an appointment?"

"Yep..Have one in two weeks" Serena said.

Darien give Serena a hug and smile "I'm so happy Serena..Our family is growing and I couldn't be more happier. But you know we need to tell your parents...Before the wedding and not after because you be showing by then-"

"Yeah..Should be interesting..I was thinking..We may have to bump up the wedding date to closer date"

"If you say so..But let's see what your parents say first" Darien said nervously.

"Okay" Serena said and then they kissed.

* * *

It had been weeks and Serena was at the doctor's and she was indeed pregnant. Serena was tickle pink and she knew that Darien would be too now that it was official. Now the hardest part was telling her parents Serena thought. Oh how I wish Darien's parents could be here and enjoy this time with us and their grand baby. But I know they can not. Darien hardly spoke of them and she didn't pressure him telling her all of what happen. All she knew was that it was bad car wreck and he survived. But when he did Darien would say -they were good people-parents. She knew that Darien missed them more even now. Serena did what the only thing she could do and comfort, hug him, It help some.

* * *

This weekend was the one her parents will know. Serena and Darien was extremely nervous. But her parents wanted to see them. It had been weeks and talking on the phone didn't cut had told them about the house he bought and the compete story of the misunderstanding.

"So that's why Serena was in a huff" Mrs. Mills said. "See Serena..Things turn out better when you let the talking occur"

"Yep" Serena replied.

They had seated themselves in the living room. Each of them bringing up topics that had happen in the past..Some laughable with teary eyes, some not and then there was some non and agreeable ones. Serena had invited them to come up sometime and her parents said they would. The discussion of the wedding was brought up. No one said a word which puzzled the Mills and looked at them questionable.

Serena glance at Darien and nodded. The two was sitting on the loveseat while coffee table was between the couch where the Mill's was seated at.

"Well mom-Therese something that we need to tell you and dad!" Serena said "This news involves you both"

"WHAT IT IS?!" Her parents asked unison and look stunned.

_**Yes I did it again.. ;-).But ya know it was coming..Don't worry I wont let ya hanging..Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi my wonderful readers..Thank you ALL for reading this story. I appreciate very much. As I promise here's chapter 14..Enjoy.. **_

**Taking One Tooth At A Time**

***** Chapter 14 *** **

Well mom- there's something that we need to tell you and dad.." Serena said. "This news involves you both too"

"What?" her parents asked together and look stunned.

"Mom, Dad-How would you like to be grand-parents?" Serena asked.

Her parents still look at the couple and let the news soaked in. Meanwhile Darien rubbed Serena's tummy gentle.

"Oh..Serena..Really?" her mom asked happily.

"My baby girl is having a baby?!" her dad said in shock.

"Yes mom and dad..It's true" Serena said.

"Oh that's great news sweetie" Mrs. Mills said getting up and hugged the couple.

"Sounds good to me" Mrs. Mills said cheerful.

"Wait..My baby girl is having a baby" Mr. Mills said repeated himself in shock.

"How far along are you?" her mother asked

"As today I'm a month.." Serena said. She then looked down dreading telling them about the change of the wedding date for her parents had already sent word of it. "Mom, Dad there's something we have change..It's about the wedding /"

"Your not getting married!?"Her mother shrieked.

"Yes mom we are still getting married but instead of few months it will be in a few weeks" Serena suggested. "So that a way I won't be humongous in the wedding pictures.

"Good point" Mrs. Mills said "But sweetie how-what-?/"

"Oh mom..It's taken care of..You just have to contact everyone and tell them?! Please?"

"Oh..Okay.." Her mother said unsure.

"Dad are you alright?" Serena asked her father for she seen he was getting a pale color.

"Yeah, Yeah, Why you ask?" Mr. Mills said scratching his head confusedly.

* * *

Few weeks later the wedding was held at a close by beautiful park. The flowers near by gave off their sweet sent. It was a small wedding of course and everyone invited was there. Molly was able to come by now she was really feeling the pregnancy. Andrew and his girlfriend Rita was there and seated themselves a few pews down from where Molly's family-husband and the girls. Serena couldn't make a choice of who to be the maid of honor and bride maids so in such short time there wasn't any. There was only three of them-Preacher, Darien, and Serena. But believe or not nobody would have guess that Dr. Nebb could married people. Even the girl's from work was there and they all had misty eyes. And they knew about her pregnancy and was all excited. Before the day was done they had told the newlyweds that they was indeed going to have a baby shower, but it was going be a simple togetherness like today.

Serena look so beautiful in short sleeve white flowery dress with a short train behind. The front had beads from chest down. It was like a puffy princess dress but white. Serena walked down the aisle with her father who soon answer the preacher "who gave this bride away?" and Mr. Mills answer was "her mother and I do". The couple touch hands and once again the electric feeling consumed them and they knew that this was meant to be. The couple was announce man and wife they kissed and was announce Mr and Mrs Darien Shields by the preacher. The ceremony was short and sweet and soon ended and of course they had the reception. Everyone hugged and congrats them. The food look amazing even though what they had was sandwiches and chips and couple of other dishes. The cutting of the cake, toasting went good. It show that from all the laughter that everyone was having good time and then they - couple kiss. Their life was the beginning and it was beautiful.

Later on that evening Serena had to just brought up Darien's parents. She was debating whether to or not but then it blurted out.

"Darien I'm sorry I shouldn't mentioned your parents. I know you have had it rough since you was young ..I'm sorry.."Serena said.. "I just thought"

"Its okay Serena you meant well by talking bout them and I'm glad you want to know everything about them. We talk another time ok?!" Darien said, and Serena nodded in agreement. He then took her in and kiss her forehead. "I love you Serena"

"I love you too Darien"

* * *

Months later, after the baby shower was held. Serena and Darien welcome a baby girl into their life's. Molly had a boy and got to meet him just a day ago. He slept a lot but it was ok because he was growing and he was beautiful. Now I have everything a girl could every wanted. A wonderful husband, great work place, wonderful friends, and our beautiful baby girl. Serena thought as she looked down at her daughter sleeping in her arms. She couldn't wait til they was home away from the hospital.

"She's beautiful-like her mother" Darien said now holding their new baby girl.

"Oh Darien"Serena said.

"Rini" Darien whisper.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Serena what do you think of the name Rini?" Darien asked

"Oh..I love it" Serena said and kiss their baby and said "Rini"

Serena's parents love being grandparents they love Rini, the name suit her very well. Once they was home and months had went by the couple was relax at their home..

"What more could anyone ask for?"Darien asked looking down at his precious baby girl who was sleeping in his arms.

"Nothing..I believe that this is all the greatest..I'm so glad we took one tooth at a time" Serena said then they both giggled.

"Now we have everything that anyone could ask for. I'm so happy Serena" Darien said.

"Me too Darien and we always will be happy -together" Serena said and Darien nodded. The couple once more kiss who would have knew that a couple that use tease one another would be the happiest.

**The End**

_**What did you guys think?.. Please review...Sorries to say that yep that's the end. I really hope y'all really enjoyed this story. I want to give a big thank you's to ones who has read this story and kept with too..Thank you all... It's called A New Start...Again thank you everyone for being patience with me and standing by for this story..Thank you. Until next story my wonderful readers.. **_


End file.
